


Thrice, Once, and Twice

by keresWings



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Interspecies Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 20:59:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keresWings/pseuds/keresWings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Handmaid's absolute favourite part, when she's finished another mission for Lord English, is visiting her matesprit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thrice, Once, and Twice

**Author's Note:**

> Ruby = Mom Lalonde

The Handmaid really hates every time Lord English sends her to the other end of the universe, but she's pretty sure he does it out of some sadistic fetish at watching her silently burn with hatred before she turns her back on him and goes out to do his bidding. She always ends up doing whatever she had been sent out to do as quickly as possible so she could return to a tiny solar system in the Milky Way. She always makes a stop before reporting back to Lord English, and since he hasn't commented on the behaviour (he knows about it; how could he _not_?), she doesn't rush.

The curly-horned troll flies quickly into the solar system, twin braids whipping behind her as she flies through the cold vacuum, powered by twin wands spewing white magic in her wake. She flies past flaming comets, past frozen planets, past gaseous giants, towards a small blue and white marble coming into view. A smile graces the Handmaid's lips despite herself, and she pours a bit more power into her wants, jettisoning herself forward with even more speed.

In a short time (still too long apart), she sets down in a spacious lawn beside a waterfall, a sprawling house on top of the river the only thing in the woods for miles and miles. The tall troll tucks her wands into the sleeves of her dress before going to the door. She knocks thrice, once, and twice, a special signal to the woman inside.

She self consciously smooths one of her braids as she listens to the faint clicking of high heeled shoes walking towards the door. The human woman always made the Demoness bashful in the oddest ways, although she finds the sensations of a light vascular pump and anticipatory butterflies in her digestive sac somewhat relieving. It's all a part of the Ruby Lalonde experience.

Speaking of her, the woman throws open the door. Ruby Lalonde is stunning, as always. Pale skin accented by a custom tailored lab coat, long legs encased in black tights, ending in delicate feet in high heels that are harmless in a intentionally deadly way.

Ruby had laughed when Handmaid has pointed out that her shoes could be weapons, but her trollish eyes can see the small strips of metal lining the heels that Ruby has added. It looks decorative, but she knows.

Ruby – beautiful, gorgeous Ruby, soft human edges and sharp wit and brilliant mind – throws herself into grey arms and shouts, empty martini glass dangling loosely from her fingers. She babbles mindless things as she peppers her lover's face in kisses, urging the taller woman inside. Handmaid has to duck to fit her curved horns through the doorway, but she manages, and Ruby places her glass absently on a table in the hallway, curling up in Handmaid's lap and kissing her the moment the troll sits down.

“I've missed you so much,” she says, resting white forehead against grey as they come up from air, lips brushing together with each word, they're still so close.

Gently, Handmaid works her claws into Ruby's hair, knowing the human won't mind when she messes up the immaculately styled flip. Ruby closes her eyes and pushes into Handmaid's hand, humming her appreciation.

It takes a moment before Ruby is as animated as ever. “Did I tell you,” she asks, voice low, “that I made an amazing discovery recently?”

Of course she hasn't; they both know that, with how long the Demoness is forced to stay away from her matesprit after every bitter goodbye, but she still taps black lips with a claw, pretending to think.

“No. I don't believe you did. I think you should show me.” She smiles fondly as the human bounces out of her lap and grabs the hand that's slipped out of blonde hair, tugging her off the couch and up the stairs. At the top, she presses a finger to her lips in the gesture of 'shhh' and cautiously opens the door.

Inside is a nursery, and a small child with hair as blonde as Ruby's is sleeping in the crib. Gently, Ruby picks up the sleeping child and turns to Handmaid, who walks forward to view the child. She's small and peaceful, and she looks like a miniature adult instead of a grub, although it's obvious she is about the same age as a grub.

“Her name is Rose,” Ruby says softly, deftly manoeuvring to place the small human in Handmaid's arms. Handmaid is slightly surprised (how does one care for a grub without eating it?), but Ruby is smiling and it's not that bad, really.

Little Rose opens her eyes and they're a beautiful lavender, making Handmaid's lips part in surprise. She looks so much like Ruby, and the child doesn't cry out at the sight of the alien, just regards her with a solemn expression and raises a hand to bat gently at Handmaid's cheek. She smiles down at the human baby despite herself, fangs poking through and making the child smile back.

“She looks like you,” she comments, and Ruby giggles, pressing a hand to her mouth.

“No, I was never such a pretty child,” Ruby disagrees, and Handmaid leans forward to press a gentle kiss to her mouth.

“You have always been beyond compare,” she insists, and Ruby, not really knowing how to respond, kisses Handmaid again.

When they part, the troll looks down at Rose, who has gone back to sleep.

“Will you tell her about me?” Handmaid asks.

“Of course,” says Ruby as Handmaid gently puts Rose back in her crib. “I'll tell her about the woman who stole my heart and takes it with her to every end of spacetime, who knocks thrice, once, and twice, who showed me the entire world in her eyes, the woman who proved that magic is real and helped me advance my science work. The woman I love most in the entire universe.”

Handmaid's eyes mist over and she takes two strides to bundle Ruby up into her arms, kissing her passionately. Ruby winds her arms around Handmaid's neck, giggling into the kiss. “Let's go to the bedroom,” she whispers against Handmaid's lips. The troll scoops her up into a princess hold and kisses her again.

“Let's,” she agrees.


End file.
